Love Some Lose Some
by starlite-107
Summary: Kagome and Inu yasha hate each other but what happeneds if Kagome starts to see some one else some one unexpected read to find out Parrings InuKag SanMir
1. Monday Sickness

Hello there and welcome to my first fan fic I do hope you like it me and my sis wrote this so please injoy and if you like you might want to R and R with comments. Please don't flame but if you want to go ahead and ideas are great. Oh and I have used some names from the anime Naruto because I coulden't think of any good teacher names. hehe well please enjoy  
  
Disclamer: I don't owns Inu yasha or any Naruto characters   
  
Chapter 1 - Monday Sickness  
  
EEEEEERRRRRRR.......  
  
SMASH!!!!  
  
"Stupid evil clock" Mumbled a sleepy Kagome  
  
"KAGOME! TIME TO GET UP!" Yelled her mom from down stairs  
  
"I'M UP!" Kagome yelled back as she rolled off her bed and got up. She stretched as She walked to her window and opened her blinds to be greeted to a horrible site.  
  
'It's raining! Great' Thought Kagome "I hate Mondays" she mumbled as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower  
  
'God I hate Mondays, first I wake up late and break my alarm clock then find out its pouring rain. I go to take my shower to find out theres no hot water and now I can't find my math book' she thought 'god this is going to be a horrible day way can I just be sick' she complained while she continued to look.  
  
"Kagome hurry up or you'll be late!" Shouted her mom from down stairs.  
  
"I know mom" yelled Kagome "Now where is that math book" she said out loud franticly tearing her room apart "AH HA! Found it," she said pulling the book out from under the bed, and stuffing it in her bag.  
  
Rushing down the stairs she quickly grabbed a Bagel kissed her mom on the cheek and headed towards the door "Bye mom I'm leaving now I'll might be late coming home I have to help Shango with our project after school" she said while putting on her shoes  
  
"Ok dear just don't be to late" said her mom  
  
"I wont.Bye" Kagome said as she grabbed her umbrella and ran out the door.  
  
"Damn I going to be late for sure" She said while running for school "If I'm late one more time Mr. Garaa (I know I couldn't think of any thing else) will have my head" as she stepped of the curb to cross. Lost deep in thought about what the teacher will do to her she didn't see or hear the car whizzing down the street straight at her.  
  
"KAGOME WATCH OUT" yelled some one snapping Kagome out of her trance she realized a car was coming right at her. Starring strait at it like a deer in head lights not knowing what to do 'I'm gong to die' she thought rooted to the spot preparing her self for the contact of the car but it never came.  
  
"What the.." She said looking up to see...  
  
Muhahaha sorry its so short but the next chap will be longer I promase ok Plz R and R well till laterz peace 


	2. My So Called Hero

Last time - "KAGOME WATCH OUT" yelled some one snapping Kagome out of her trance she realized a car was come right at her. Starring strait at it like a deer in head lights not knowing what to do 'I'm gong to die' she thought rooted to the spot preparing her self for the contact of the car but it never came.  
  
"What the.." She said looking up to see..  
  
Chapter 2 - My So called Hero  
  
"What the..." She said looking up to see a pair vibrant golden colored eyes.   
  
They both hit the ground hard and roll to the curb. Kagome then stared up to see I head of silver hair. "In...Inu yasha...." she said confussed. "Don't compare me to that half breed people call my brother" Snapped Sesshoumaru. Realizing he still had the human girl In his arms he dropped her, She hit the cement hard. "What was that for and why the hell would you save me". Kagome yell at him. "Would rather have saved you then have my Half brother mopeing around the house for the rest of eternaty over his wench!" He said walking away. "What do you mean HIS wench? She yelled running after him "I'm not HIS WENCH!"She yelled in his face. Sesshoumaru had to admit the girl had guts. "and I'm not his anyway I hate him so get that idea out of your head right now" she said stormming off.   
  
During lunch  
  
"HE WHAT!" screamed Sango while sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria. "Yep" nodded a still slightly shaken Kagome. "Wow I can't believe he did that and he called you Inu Yasha's Wench" Sango said looking at Kagome trying hard not to laugh "I no its really was weird" she said looking out the window  
  
She knew she could tell Sango. Sango has been her friend almost as long as Miroku has. She trusted Sango I mean she is her best friend. Sango has disliked Miroku since they first met and only is hlaf assed nice to Miroku the feeling Sango have for Miroku are diffrent then the feeling Miroku has for Sango. He has liked her forever.   
  
And then theres Inu yasha. Man I have hatted that guy forever ever since...   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_A five year old Sango and Kagome where sitting in the sandbox playing with what they like to call their dollies. (picture a weird virsion of Barbie) Inu yasha came up and grabbed The doll from Kagome and ripped its head off in front of them. "What have you done to my doll" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs getting the attention of the wholoe playground. "What it looks much better this way anyway you should be thanking me" He smilled as he through them back and laughed. "Mrs. Haku Inu Yasha ripped the head of my doll!!!!" Kagome screamed. "Inu yasha! TIME OUT!!!!" The teacher said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the corner.  
  
15 boring minutes later after kagome and Sango had giving Kagomes doll a proper barual in the sandbox Inu yasha was lead out of the corner to say sorry to Kagaome. As Inu yasha approched Kagome she yelled at him "You stupid jerk you killed my dollie" she yell as her and Sango stormed off in a diffrent direction.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now ten years later "your still holding the grudge agenst him arnt you" Sango asked "Hello he kill her I loved that doll" She said laughing sigh 'but maybe shes right I have held the grudge for over ten years. she thought starring into space "Hello and how are my lovely ladies doing right now," said a voice from behind them bringing Kagome back down to earth. Sango turned around to see Miroku walking up to them. "What do you want leach" said Sango in a cold voice looking at Miroku. O nothing My dear Sango "Get lost you perv" she said turning away. "Ok ok" said MIroku walking away. "Your two mean to him at times" said Kagome about to take a bit of her sandwitch when all of a sudden a loud chearful cry flooded the calf followed by a loud crash.  
  
"SESSY CHAN" came a chearful cry from a girl known as Rin. The only one that has ever even thought of liking Sesshoumaru. "Your actually hear before lunch I'm so proud of you" She said Clomping him with another hug "OH MY GOD what happened to you why is your arm cut?" Rin said worried "Its nothing" he said dusting the crumbs off himself. "Just saving my half brothers incompent wench who went and stood in the road to long"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Kagome screamed standing up "For one I am not incompent. Two I am not a wench, and finally I AM NOT YOUR BROTHERS!!!!" She screamed covering him in a new layer of food while Miroku and Sango stood stunded and Kagomes actions. And then she felt it.....A hand finding its way to her rear "YOU PERVERT" she screamed throughing the nearest chair at him, It got him straight between the eyes he blacked out right as Inu yasha walked in.  
  
Inu yasha walked just in time to Sango deck Miroku as hard as she could with a chair. sigh He walk up to them "I'll take that" he said bending down to pick Miroku up by the scruff of his neck and drag him towards the door. "Oh and Sesshoumaru nice look but it smells kind of rank don't you think you might want to use the think called the shower its a great invention you might want to try it some time" The whole lunch room burst into laughter. Rin walked up to Inu yasha and with as much courage as she could muster "Well next time try to keep that girlfriend of your under control" she screamed in his face pointing at Kagome. "WHAT!" he yell looking like she just grew to heads. "HER my girl friend?. One shes not my firned and two I don't even think she a girl" he yell. "I would watch it dog boy I still have another chair here" she Screamed at him storming off with Sango close behind. "ooooo.....so scarry" Inu yasha muttered under his breath as he walked out of the calf with the half dead Miroku over his shoulder. 


End file.
